Misc Oneshots
by Dalia N'Shard
Summary: My current Hellsing Oneshot dump.Enjoy! I will listen to any ideas for new oneshots and may consider some requests. Present content;Unspoken, Freckles, Master.
1. Unspoken

"Midnight tomorrow, Herr Major sends me to fight!" Rip exclaimed giddily.

The thin vampiress stared at the ceiling as she lay in her bed, the rooms other occupant made an almost non-committal sound.

Hans sat on the edge of Rip's bed, concentrating on mending a tear in his coat, he had come to her room to borrow a needle and some thread.

"I can't wait," Rip continued cheerfully. "I'll finally be able to confront the enemy!"

Hans stiffened slightly; the girl obviously had no idea as to what she was up against.

Rip propped herself up on one elbow, pulling the blanket up to better cover her body. She addressed the werewolf's back.

"Do you think I'll defeat him, Kapitän?"

Hans glanced back over his shoulder at her. This girl, she was too naïve. Little more then a child, she dreamed of glory when she was destined to die.

"Well?" Rip persisted.

Han turned to face her, and in a single swift movement had pinned her to the bed, the blanket falling away from her pale body. He tipped her head back, locking gazes with the now terrified girl.

"K-K- Kapitän?" she stammered.

Hans released his grip on her, and stood. A soft sound, some were between a growl and a sigh emanated from deep within his throat. He glanced at Rip; she had partially curled up in self-defense and lay trembling in the pale moonlight that streamed through the only window.

Bending, Hans retrieved his coat from where it had fallen to the floor. He stared a moment at the neat stitches, before draping it gently over the girl's frightened form. Turning, he left the room without a backward glance.

Rip stared out the window at the nearly full moon, shifting slightly beneath the heavy greatcoat, Hans' unspoken message running through her mind.

_If you can't even defend yourself from me, how can you face the devil and hope to return again?_

* * *

I'll willingly listen to ideas, and consider requests. 


	2. Freckles

Rip crinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at her reflection, she hated her freckles. Adjusting her glasses, she reached for her hairbrush and ran it through her hair.

"Ein, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, elf, zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn, sechzehn." Counting out the individual strokes, Rip didn't notice Schrödinger popping up behind her.

"Whatcha doing Rip van?" the cat-boy asked, twitching an ear.

Rip started slightly, "You should know better then to sneak up on a vampyr." She mumbled, returning her attention to her long wiry black locks. Schrö' cocked his head to one side. "What's with girls and their hair?"

"I don't know what you mean." Rip pulled her hair over her shoulder to better reach the back.

"Well take Zorin for instance, sure she doesn't't qualify as much as you, but she's dyed her hair for the fifth time this month."

Rip raised an eyebrow, "Really, what colour is it this time?" she inquired.

"Purple." Schrö' replied, batting at her curl.

Rip glared at him before rearranging her hair so that it once more fell cascade-like behind her.

Schrö's ear twitched again. "Can I ask you a question, Rip van?"

Rip picked up a tube of dark red lipstick. "That depends, if it's another question about hair, then no."

Schrö' played absent mindedly with the cap from the tube of lipstick. "No, nothing to do with hair."

Rip applied the dark makeup to her colourless lips. "What's the question?"

Schrö' handed back the cap, "Did anyone ever tell you that your freckles make you look an overgrown twelve year old?"

Rip felt the blood rise to her cheeks, "You have five seconds to get out of my room!" she growled, reaching for her musket.

Schrö' raised his hands,"Calm down Rip van." He grinned, "I was just curios."

"EIN! ZWEI! DREI!"

Schrö' shrugged and popped back out of her room.

Rip sat back down; setting her musket aside she reached for a small bottle of perfume.

She hated her freckles.


End file.
